This invention relates to child car seats for seating and transporting infants and small children. More specifically, this invention relates to a remote controlled device for unbuckling an infant from a car seat.
Infant/child car seats are commonly used to conveniently and safely seat and transport infants and small children. Such car seats generally comprise a molded plastic seat shell having a seat back for supporting the infant and a U-shaped handle that extends across the seat shell for carrying the seat shell. A safety belt harness is typically provided to secure the infant/child to the seat shell. The safety belt harness is usually secured and releasable by use of a manual release button.
One problem with conventional car seats is that in order to release a child from the car seat an individual must manually press the release button of the safety belt. This becomes a problem because at certain times a parent or babysitter may have their arms full or will have one or more children in the car requiring them to crawl across the seat. Further difficulties arise when one child must be handled and a second child is to be released from the car seat. Therefore there is a need in the art to provide for a remotely operated releasing mechanism for an infant car seat thus allowing for a more convenient method of handling multiple children.
Therefore it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a remotely operated device that will allow for the activation of the release button on an infant car seat to improve upon the state of the art.